This application is related to light guides, and more particularly to a light guide for a foldable electronic device.
As the demand has increased for relatively small radiotelephones, one solution to the decrease in size of the radiotelephone has been to provide a foldable radiotelephone. However, with the decrease in overall dimensions of the foldable radiotelephone, other challenges are created by the foldable nature of the device. For example, an LED indicator which would normally be viewable may no longer be viewable from certian orientations. Accordingly, there is a need for a radiotelephone having a light guide or indicator which is viewable from multiple orientations of the device.